Meeting Silverwing
by KrazyCat6167
Summary: Amity has a major headache so she decides to go for a walk in the woods. Little does she know that what she'll find there will give her quite the adventure. Can be seen as a prequel to School of Dragons by They Call me E.T. or as a stand alone. Either way, enjoy!
1. Discovery

**DISCLAIMER(Applies for the whole story): All OCs belong to They Call Me E.T. so does the general plot. HTTYD belongs to Dreamworks. This is just something I thought of writing when I read her story. **

* * *

Amity needed a quiet place to think. There were so many things going through her head and she needed to sort them out.

First was the prank that her brother Ur was planning. He's tried being secretive and inconspicuous about it, but Amity knew him well enough to spot the prank a mile away. She was planning to have it backfire on him. The only problem was figuring out how.

Then there was the thing that was always at the back of her head: the School of Dragons.

About a year ago, ships went throughout the entire Barbaric Archipelago to make a big announcement. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third of Berk was going to open a school made to teach children and teens about, and how to train, dragons. It was Amity's dream to have her own dragon. For months now Amity has asked, begged, even pleaded with her mother to let her go. So far she hasn't had any luck.

Both situations demanded Amity's full attention and it was giving her a terrible headache.

She was walking through the village to get to the forest. It was nice and quiet there; an excellent place to think. Amity reached the edge of town and walked straight into the dense undergrowth. Soon the sounds of the village were far behind her.

Amity wandered through the trees, picking random trails to go down. After many minutes of aimless wandering, Amity came across the most beautiful meadow she had ever seen. There were so many vibrant colors. The whole place seemed like a work of art.

Almost in a trance, Amity walked to the meadow and picked a sunset orange flower and studied every detail of it. The soft creases, how the color gradually got darker the closer it was to the center. Amity brought the flower to her nose and took a deep breath. The aroma was so sweet, it reminded her of honey.

Amity walked through the meadow, picking various flowers that caught her eye. soon enough, she had a small bouquet of color.

Amity turned her head to her left and found something rather peculiar. It looked like a large white rock that kind of reflected the sun, making it seem as if it was softly glowing.

Curious, Amity walked over to the rock to get a closer look. That's when the rock moved.

Turns out, the "rock" was actually a baby dragon curled up in a little ball. Amity moved to take a step towards it, but she stepped on a twig.

The baby dragon's head snapped in Amity's direction and looked at her with in terror. Amity stood still as a statue and stared at the small creature in front of her. It looked familiar. Maybe she's seen a picture of it somewhere. The dragon's face was kind of flattish and it had these big blue eyes. On the back of it's head where small ear-like flaps.

As their stare continued, the terror in the baby dragons eyes slowly disappeared as new emotions flooded in behind them. Amity became shocked at the vast number of emotions. There was sorrow, fear, betrayal, hurt, and a deep longing in them.

The dragon set his head down in his paws, breaking the stare. He looked mournfully at the ground and let out a soft, sad whine. It made Amity's heart break straight down the middle. She wanted to go over and hug the little dragon, to comfort it, but something held her back.

Amity remembered reading that a dragon mother can become fiercely protective of their kids. She didn't want to approach the baby dragon to help only to have mom attack her. Amity was probably still alive because the mom was maybe out hunting and that's why the baby dragon looked so sad; because he missed his mother.

A big fat tear escaped his eye and fell to the earth. Amity's already broken heart shattered into even smaller pieces. She wanted to hug him so bad, but there was no telling when his mom might come back.

Amity noticed that it was getting a bit dark and looked at the sun.

Oh man! It was that late already? Amity has to hurry home or else her mom would be worse than a wild dragon mother.

Amity took one last look into the emotional eyes of the baby dragon. It was crying freely now. Amity hated to, but she turned around and ran as fast as she could to get home before it was too late.

* * *

Amity felt awful. She felt guilty for leaving the baby dragon in the meadow all alone and crying._ He's just sad that his mom is gone. She'll be back._ Amity tried to make herself believe that thought, but she couldn't. The dragons eyes had more emotion behind them than just the missing-someone sadness. Another thing that bothered her is that Amity could have sworn she saw that look before on someone else. She just couldn't place a name or a face.

"Amity?"

Amity's head snapped up and she looked over to her mother at the head of the table. "What?" Amity asked.

"Are you alright. You haven't eaten your food yet and been very quiet." her mom said.

"Sorry." Amity apologized. "I was just thinking."

"Well that's dangerous." her brother Ur said with a small chuckle. Amity angrily punched his shoulder.

"Ow!" Ur cried out.

"Anyways," their mom said sternly, getting the skirmish to stop before it could really start. "Amity you have to eat something. It's not healthy for you."

"Okay." Amity brought up her spoon and took a bite of her soup. Her eyes immediately widened and she spit out the soup in a spray all over her brother. "What in the world is in this stuff?!" amity practically yelled.

"Amity!" her mother said in a scolding and offended tone.

"You take a bite!" Amity told her.

Her mom brought the spoon to her mouth and took a bite.

She had a bit more control than Amity and ran to the trash can before spitting it out. Her mother walked back to the table and said "It taste like someone got too carried away with the spices."

Amity glared at Ur. He was faking innocence and surprise. So this was his prank. To sabotage Amity's soup.

"You can have the rest of my soup." Amity's mom told her. "I'll go get a new one." She walked into the kitchen, taking the vile dish with her.

"I've got to go see if the chickens laid more eggs for today." Ur said abruptly. He picked up his empty bowl and went into the kitchen.

* * *

Amity was helping her mom clean the dishes. The sun had been down for a while now and the baby dragon was still on Amity's mind. She could almost remember who else had that look.

"Amity," her mother's voice cut through amity's thoughts. "I need you to get a bath ready for Ur please. His hair is beginning to look like greasy grimy gopher guts."

Amity was about to protest till she saw the mischievous look in her moms eye.

"And make sure he learns his lesson for wasting some of my stronger spices." she added.

Amity smiled.

Amity went outside and hauled in some water from the well. She filled the metal tub in the wash room with water and went to the ice box in the back. Amity collected a lot of the smaller pieces that would melt faster and put them in the tub. She stirred them around till they had totally melted. Amity smirked. This will teach Ur a thing or two.

It was getting late. Amity said goodnight to her mom and went up to her room. She blew out the candles and laid in bed. She tried to go to sleep, but now that it was dark and there were no more distractions, all Amity could think of was the baby dragon, all alone in the meadow, and crying. Amity tried to get rid of the image of the dragon looking at her with those hurt filled eyes, but she just couldn't.

Amity had started to drift off a bit and in that place between wakefulness and dreams, the dragons face began to change. It seemed to morph into the face of a little girl, small, frightened, and alone.

Amity quickly sat up straight. She knew that little girl. She knew her better than anyone, because that little girl was her. The image of her younger self was still in her mind. She looked like any other little girl, but her eyes were different. They were the eyes of the dragon baby. When the dragon's face morphed into her, the eyes didn't change. They didn't have to. The look that would be in her younger self's eyes would have been the same.

Now Amity fully understood the baby dragon. It felt abandoned. the dragon probably _was_ abandoned. Just like she was.

Amity stopped herself from remembering that day. She could do it tomorrow. Not when she needed to get her sleep.

Amity got back into bed. She resolved to go back to the meadow tomorrow. If the dragon truly was like her, than it was in desperate need of comfort.

As Amity had just gotten comfortable, she heard Ur cry out in shock. Amity smiled. Ur had learned his lesson.


	2. Bonding

**Sorry about the late update The internet was down for a while, I had some writers block, was just plain lazy, and had just found out that my grandpa **_might_** die in one to six months; **_but_** there's a machine that he might be able to use to extend his live a couple years. Anyways, since you don't want to hear (or read) about my life, here is the next chapter! :D  
**

* * *

Amity looked around the forest. This didn't seem familiar at all.

Amity turned around and went back to the fork in the path. She was trying to find her way to the meadow with all the gorgeous flowers and the baby dragon. The problem was that she doesn't remember the exact path she took to get there.

Amity got back to where the paths separated and went down the other one. She's been doing this all day: going down the trails one at a time to try to find her way to the meadow. If the trail didn't look like anything she saw yesterday, then she would backtrack and try a different route.

It was nearing noon when Amity recognized the path enough to confidently go down one or the other without much hesitation. In time, Amity came upon the meadow and walked to the general area where the baby dragon was. She looked around but could not find any trace of the baby dragon. Was she wrong in her impression of it being abandoned? Did the mom come back and fly away with her child?

Amity looked around in a full circle. Then she spotted the baby dragon. It was laying down in the middle of the meadow, basking in the sunlight. Apparently the mom didn't come back for her baby yet.

Amity walked as carefully and quietly as she could to the white dragon. once she was a few yards away from it, the ear flap closest to her twitched. The baby dragon turned his head towards her quickly with slight fear. When he saw her the fear left his eyes and instead had a cautious curiosity about them. He tilted his head at her quizzically.

Ever so slowly, Amity put her hand in the bag she had brought for the meeting. The baby dragon made a small growling noise at her. Amity paused, and then brought her hand out of the bag, displaying the fish she had packed just for him.

The growling stopped instantly. Amity saw the baby dragon eying the fish hungrily, as if he hadn't eaten for some time. She held out the fish to him, but the dragon took a step back. He didn't trust her, not yet.

Amity was hurt by his mistrust, but she understood the dragon's wariness. So, Amity placed the fish on the ground and took a few steps back. The baby dragon took some cautious steps forward. He kept at least one eye on Amity as he approached the fish. Then, quick as a whip, he took the fish in his mouth, retreated back to his original place, and ate it.

The baby dragon walked over to a large boulder and sat on top of it. He closed his eyes and seemed to fall asleep, taking a nap.

Amity felt awkward. She didn't really know what to do. Here she was, ready to comfort the baby dragon that reminded her so much of herself with that look and he didn't trust her enough to let her within five feet of him. She didn't know whether she should leave or stay and try to get the dragon to trust her.

She was so mixed up that Amity decided to do a bit of both. She would stay in the meadow, but won't invade the dragon's personal space; let him get used to her presence first.

She sat down on the grass and brought out a book she's had since she was little. The book was called "Dragon Classifying for Kids". Don't judge. It's the best book on dragons she had. Amity wanted to find out what kind of dragon this one was.

Amity opened the book and flipped through the pages, looking at the kinds of dragons there were. '_Okay, let's see._' Amity thought. _'Monstrous Nightmare? No. Fireworm? No. Hideous Zippleback? No. Timberjack? Typhoomerang? No. NO. Whispering Death?_" Amity looked at the picture of the dragon with the spherical head and circular mouth full of rotating teeth. She then looked at the baby dragon. '_Definitely not._"

Amity was flipping through the pages more rapidly now. There had to be at least one dragon that looked like this baby one! Amity turned to the last page and paused. The last page was on the Night Fury. Amity looked between the picture and the sleeping dragon on the boulder. It had the ear flap thingies, the flattish head, and the long tail that ended in a tail fin.

Amity did a double take on the baby dragons tail fin. It was a bit different. Instead of the tail fin that the Night Fury had in the picture, this one had feathers, like miniature wings. 'Well, it's close enough." Amity thought. She then began to read the information on the page:

_This dragon has amazing speed, vise-like jaw strength, and extreme intelligence. The scale color is a black or dark blue to help blend in with the night sky. The fire of the Night Fury is a blue/purple blast that can cause immense damage. It's claws are sharp and can be used to help it climb up rocks or trees. Though this is an amazing creature, the only known Night Fury is Toothless, the dragon if Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. No other Night Fury has ever been found._

Amity looked to the baby dragon. There was a possibility that he could be a Night Fury, but there were two things that made her think otherwise. Fist, his scales were white, not black. Second, his tail fin's made of feathers, not the skin that made up his wings.

As Amity thought, the baby dragon opened his mouth and made a small sort of yawning sound. Amity smiled. It was just so cute.

Then a thought struck Amity. Where in the Barbaric Archipelago was his mom? She would have put him in a safer place than this if she was hunting; and if she was hunting, she'd be back by now. Either he's abandoned or she was dead.

Wow, her thoughts have gotten dark.

Amity needed to find something else to think about. She laid down on the grass and looked up to the clouds lazily making their way across the sky. Amity reached into her bag and dug out her pan pipes. She brought the instrument up to her lips and played a few test notes. One sounded off. Amity sat up and put the pipes to her eyes and looked through them. In the third biggest one was a small wad of paper. She tried to get it out with her finger, but Amity couldn't reach the piece of paper. Amity put her mouth around the pipe and blew hard. The piece of paper went flying out of the pipe and soared through the air.

Satisfied, Amity laid back down and brought the pan pipes near her lips. She started with I'm a Viking Through and Through then moved on to a lively tune called The Crazy Old Lady In the Market. Amity was just starting a new song called Down the Path of Tomorrow, when she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. Amity stopped playing and sat up.

Standing there was the baby dragon. He looked at her hands curiously. Amity looked down to see that he was looking at her pan pipes. Hesitantly, Amity started to play again. She barely heard a soft purring sound coming from the baby dragon. He must like music.

Amity started to play a well-known Viking lullaby called I Didn't Mean to Come Here As Amity played, the dragon unconsciously took some steps towards her. Once the song ended, the baby dragon was only a foot away. Amity reached out her hand to touch the dragon's nose. The baby dragon didn't seem to like that. He took a few steps back. the dragon crouched low to the ground, started growling, and spread out his wings a bit to make himself look bigger.

Amity brought her hand back. Okay, so he wasn't ready for touching.

For a minute, it stayed like that. No one moved, and honestly, Amity didn't really know what to do next. That's when her stomach growled.

Both looked at Amity's stomach in shock. It growled again, a bit louder this time. Amity put her hand on her belly and gave a nervous giggle. The baby dragon was just staring at her, like he couldn't believe she was capable of hunger.

Amity reached into her pack and pulled out some strips of chicken and was about to eat till she saw the baby dragons face. His eyes were so big and begging and his ear things were down by the side of his head. Amity didn't have the heart to just ignore it and keep eating.

Amity reached into her bag again and brought out another fish. Once the baby dragon saw it his ear flaps shot straight up. Amity chuckled and tossed the fish to him. It landed halfway between her and the baby dragon with an odd splat. The baby dragon pounced on the fish once it hit the ground and started to play with it. Amity smiled and continued to eat her chicken**.**

The baby dragon eventually got bored with the dead fish and just swallowed it. He curled up into a little ball and fell asleep in the soft grass.

Amity looked at the sky and saw the sun setting. Yesterday was a close call as she barely made it home on time. Today, Amity didn't want to risk it. Amity got up and looked at the baby dragon sleeping soundly. She dug into her pack and brought out her last two fish. Amity set them by the dragon's head for him to eat when he wakes up.

Satisfied, Amity left the meadow.

* * *

Once again, Amity found herself in her dark room, unable to sleep with many thoughts bouncing around in her head. She couldn't focus on just one. First there was the idea that the baby dragon's mom either abandoned him or died; second was that she seriously should have put him in a safer place like, say, in her nest; third, those mixed emotions she saw in the baby dragon's eyes when Amity first saw him; and last, this crazy idea that had started to form in the back of her mind. An idea that was sure to get her in loads of trouble.

If the dragon's mom wasn't there for whatever reason, then who was going to protect him?

With that slightly unsettling thought, Amity drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**So, how did I do? I'd love to hear from you. Any tips or constructive criticisms are appreciated. Thanks! :D**


	3. Rain

**Thanks for every one who has stuck with me so far! I really appreciate it. Now without further ado, chapter three!**

* * *

The next morning after breakfast Amity was in the kitchen trying to decide weather to pack haddock or cod for the baby dragon. Amity was getting tired of calling him that. If these visits were going to keep up then she'd need a name for the little guy so she could stop referring to him as "the baby dragon". WhiteScale maybe? Amity didn't like that name much. She'd think of something better latter.

"Ahem." someone cleared their throat behind Amity. She whirled around and saw her mother.

"Mom." Amity said a bit nervously. "What are you doing here?"

Her mom gave her a look. "Am I not allowed in my kitchen?" she asked.

Amity cringed a bit and tried for a smile. It was a stupid question.

"Amity, where have you been these last few days?" Her mother asked.

Uh oh. Amity thought for a second of how to answer. Her mom couldn't know about the baby dragon. At least not yet.

"I've...found...a meadow...in the woods. It...it has all these beautiful flowers and I've been there for the past few days because it's really peaceful. I could bring home some flowers if you want." Amity smiled at her mom and hoped she would believe her.

Her mom seemed to think about it for a while. She smiled gently and said, 'Alright you can go."

"Really?" Amity asked hopefully.

"After, you feed and water the chickens, and sweep the house."

Amity's face fell.

Her mother turned to leave, but stopped to look back at Amity. "I'd do the chickens first." she advised, "It's going to rain and I know you wouldn't want to do the job wet"

She then left the room.

Amity stared at the door her mother had just walked through for a couple of seconds before she shook her head and told herself to focus. She put her bag and the fish on the counter and picked up the scrap bucket.

The scrap bucket was were they put the food that they can't or won't eat. Since it's foolish to waste anything that could be useful, Amity's family gave the food to the chickens so that the feed would last longer.

Amity walked out the back door and towards the chicken pen. Some of the chickens saw her coming with the bucket in hand and crowded in the corner closest to Amity. Amity called out with her voice at a slightly higher pitch than usual, "Here chickchickchickchickchickchick." The hens at the fence crowded more densely at the corner in a vain attempt to get closer. Some more came running out of the coop and joined the others at the corner. Amity called out a few more times as the rest of the chickens came pouring out.

The chickens followed Amity to the gate like they were her own little pose. She opened the gate and stepped inside. Amity grabbed handfuls of scraps and tossed it here and there in the pen. Wherever the food landed, it was instantly surrounded by chickens trying to get a peck at it.

Once the bucket was empty, Amity left it by the pen door and walked inside he coop. Inside were two large bowls that weren't even half full of water. The water had dirt, some feed, and feathers in it. Amity emptied both bowls in the dirt outside the coop and refilled them with the water from the well.

Amity picked up the scrap bucket and went back inside the coop. She collected all the eggs in the bucket and made her way back to the house. Amity put the pail full of eggs on the counter.

"Uruman!" Amity called out her brothers full name. "Come take care of the eggs!"

"Can't you? I'm busy!" Ur's voice came from somewhere in the house.

"No, It's your job and mom wants me to sweep!"

A few seconds later Ur came in the kitchen grumbling under his breath.

"Your lucky I even collected the eggs for you." Amity said, pointing to the bucket.

Ur brought the bucket of eggs to the wash bin. "I could have gotten them myself." he mumbled.

Just them there was a large BOOM that almost made Ur drop the egg he holding and Amity to jump so high that it seemed she could have touched the ceiling.

The siblings looked at each other with wide eyes. Then they heard something hit the roof, and another, and another. Then it started coming down hard.

'Well', Amity thought, 'I guess mom was right about it going to rain.'

* * *

Amity was sitting in the front room looking out the window. She had already swept the entire house and was just waiting for it to stop raining.

Amity wondered how the baby dragon was doing. Had he found a place to wait out the storm? Would he still be at the meadow when she gets there after this weather lets up? Where was his mom?

Amity thought back to when she first met the dragon. He had looked at her in fear till he knew Amity wasn't going to hurt him. Then his eyes filled up to much emotion for one his age. He looked lost, scared, sorrowful, and flat-out betrayed. Amity knew first-hand how that felt.

On any normal day, Amity would have told herself to stop her thoughts right then and there, to think about it later, but today wasn't a normal day. She was feeling worried about the baby dragon, who had yet to be named, and this weather was getting her to feel downcast. And so, Amity decided that now was later.

A memory surfaced from what seemed like a very long time ago. It was very fuzzy and the details weren't all clear. She was holding a paper with a drawing on it. The picture was of three stick figures holding hands.

"Look mom!" She had called out.

There was a smile and a sweet, caring voice saying "What is it Columbia?"

"It's us! See? That's you, that's me, and that's dad." she replied, pointing at each stick figure in turn.

"It's absolutely beautiful." Her mom took the picture and nailed it to the wall. And there it stayed.

Amity sighed. Life was so perfect back then. What had chased her parents away?

Another memory surfaced, a lot clearer than the previous one.

She was giggling, running, screaming, and having the most fun of her life. She laid down on the grass, still giggling a little as her parents walked over. Her mom was chuckling a bit as she picked her up.

"Honey." her father said to her mother, a bit urgent.

"Humn?" her mother said, looking towards him.

Her dad pointed and her mom looked in that direction. Her expression changed.

Amity didn't quite understand the look on her mothers face, but she knew that she wasn't happy anymore.

Amity looked in the direction her parents were looking and saw a man coming their way. Once he was in earshot, the man called out to her parents. Amity couldn't hear what the man had said.

Her mom set her back down on the ground. "Listen Columbia. This is very important. Mommy and daddy have to take care of something. Stay here, okay?" Amity could hear the seriousness in her mother's voice.

Amity nodded.

Her mom hugged her tightly. "I love you Columbia."

"I love you to." She said right back.

Her dad ruffled her hair. "Don't get in too much trouble while we're gone, alright?"

"Alright." she replied.

They smiled and approached the man with Amity faithfully standing where her mom had put down.

They reached the man and talked for a bit. Then they followed him off somewhere.

Amity stayed put like her mom had told her. Eventually her legs got tired and she sat down. They were taking a while.

The sun moved lazily across the sky. Amity stayed. The sunset was very beautiful that day. She watched it. The stars started to come out. Amity still waited for her parents to come back so she could go to bed.

A loud, thundering BOOM snapped Amity back to reality. She sighed. It took her weeks to finally figure out that her parents weren't coming back.

She accepted Laura Torrent as her new mom and changed her name to Amity Columbia Torrent. She had kept her old name for memories, and as a small hope. A hope that one day her parents would come back, that they didn't leave her forever, that they really did love her. It was a small hope, a childish hope, a foolish one, but a hope none the less.

"Well hello little miss ray of sunshine."

Amity gave her brother a quick glare and turned back to the rain.

"Alright," Ur said, "I know that look. What's bothering you."

Amity didn't want to answer. She kept glaring at the rain, wishing for her step brother to go away.

Instead Ur walked up to the window sill and looked out to the wet world beyond.

Amity glanced at Ur and sighed. She turned away from the window and sat against the wall under it. A few moments later Ur joined her on the floor.

"I was thinking about…..about the past, okay?" Amity spoke suddenly.

Ur nodded understandingly. No comment about the dangers of her thinking or a little snort, just an encouraging nod.

Amity took that as a sign to continue. "I mean, maybe if had…...or just…..they probably wouldn't have" Amity's voice cracked a bit, "left."

Ur scooted closer to Amity and gave her a hug. Amity' face felt hot and she could feel the tears welling up but she forced them back. Amity's breathing became a bit shaky.

Ur began to rock her and rub her back. "Amity" he spoke gently, "none of it is your fault. You don't need to blame yourself for anything."

Amity pulled away from the hug smiling. "Thanks Ur. You always seem to know what to say."

Ur grinned. "Hey, today I found out that you shouldn't tell an egg a joke."

Amity gave her brother a confused look. "Why?"

"Because it might crack up."

Amity rolled her eyes and gave a little laugh. "Okay, maybe not always."

Ur over dramatised being hurt and said, "I made you happier didn't I?"

"I'll give you that much." Amity consented.

"Good, 'cause i have a few more. What do you call a sheep with no legs?"

"Dinner?" Amity guessed.

"No, a cloud."

"Yeah, a cloud with a head." Amity laughed.

Ur gave her a crooked grin. "Now that you're happy again, I have accomplished my role as a brother."

"It's still raining though, so I can't go outside and there's nothing to do in here." Amity gloomily said.

Ur put his hand up to his chin and donned his thinking face. He stayed like that for a couple of minutes till he snapped his fingers to signal he had just gotten a brilliant idea.

"We can do The Crazy Old Lady." he suggested.

Amity smiled and began to clap the tune. Ur quickly joined in and they began to sing.

~'~

I went to town to get me a new sword

When someone said they wanted a word

And I found the crazy old lady in the market!...

* * *

An hour later, the weather had finally let up. Amity hastily packed her bag with her pan pipes, some fish, a wedge of cheese, a roll, papers and her charcoal pencil. She ran out the door yelling, "I'm going now!"

Amity ran into the forest and down the trails as fast as she could. Amity made it to the meadow in time to see something run into the bushes on the other side. Curios, she walked over and examined the surrounding woods. It looked like some of the vegetation was trampled.

Amity found a patch of mud in the path of the trodden plants and bent down to get a closer look. The mud had two types of footprints. One pair was small and looked padded. The other, more numerous footprints were of two, kind of pear-shaped indents next to each other. The sight of the track made Amity pale considerably. She knew of only two animals with this kind of track and Amity was sure that sheep weren't allowed this deep in the forest.

Something shiny in the mud caught Amity's attention. She picked it up and became even more frightened.

Amity was holding a small silver scale that shone brightly when the light caught it just right.

This was bad. This was very, very bad.

Boars were chasing the baby dragon.

* * *

**So there you have it. Hope you enjoyed it! What did you think? Please tickle that review button and leave me your thoughts and comments. :D  
**


	4. RUN!

**Hello again! The next chapter is finally here! Enjoy!**

* * *

Amity took off on the path of flattened shrubbery left by the boars. She was in a mad panic to catch up as fast as she could. Amity had heard stories of how boars have seriously injured or even killed wounded or vulnerable dragons. There was no way that she would leave the baby dragon to the mercy of the boars.

Amity jumped over a log and continued running through the forest. She heard a squeal up ahead and began to run faster. Amity was so desperate to catch up that she was hardly paying attention to what was around her. Suddenly her feet slipped out from under her and Amity fell face first into a large patch of mud.

Amity spit some mud out of her mouth and scrambled forward. She continued to follow the path that the boars had trod down. The trail led Amity deeper and deeper into the woods. The trees grew taller, their trunks were thicker, and less sunlight made it down to the forest floor. This was certainly much farther in the woods than Amity had ever had cause to go.

Amity made her way around a tree and stopped so suddenly that she almost fell again. In front of her was a large cliff face which almost seemed to reach the sky. A number of boars surrounded the baby dragon, cornering him against the rock wall. They were moving in slowly, just about on the verge of attack.

Amity picked up a large rock. "Hey!" she yelled and threw it at one of the boar's head. The boars turned to face Amity.

"Leave him alone you uncultured swine!" Amity grabbed more rocks and chucked them at the boars while shouting insults at them.

A boar took a few steps towards Amity with murderous eyes. It kicked the dirt, readying to charge. Others followed suit.

"Oh no" Amity muttered, mentally kicking herself for not thinking things through.

Amity turned and plunged herself into the trees. She ran for all she was worth, weaving through the trees and jumping over roots. Amity took a sharp turn around a particularly large tree and ran right into a smaller tree that she has noticed too late and fell to the ground in a daze.

Amity blinked a few times and rapidly shook her head. That was going to leave a bruise for sure. She heard a loud squeal and looked to where it was coming from. A boar was charging at her full speed.

Amity was barely able to roll out of the way in time. She scrambled to her feet and looked around wildly. There were a few other boars coming from the same direction that the other one came from.

Amity ran again. She had no way to defend herself against the boars, but she was quick and considering that her life was on the line, she could probably go faster than normal.

Twigs and small branches hit her face as she went by. Not thinking about where she was going, just as long as it was away from the animals chasing her.

Amity ran. She ran and ran as far as her legs could carry her. Her breathing got heavy, her legs began to ache, she got cramping pains on her sides, and her heart was pounding so loud and fast. The edges of her vision began to blur. Amity's feet began to stumble and give way beneath her.

Amity almost fell. She caught herself on a nearby tree.

Amity couldn't go on, at least not now. She needed to take a break or she'd fall to the ground out of exhaustion.

Amity was breathing hard. She gulped in as much air as her lungs could hold.

Amity's breathing steadied and she looked around. The forest was still. No noise except her breath could be heard, not even the birds chirped.

The silence was eerie and ominous. It seemed as if the forest itself was holding its breath, waiting for something to happen. Amity looked around her, alert and listening for anything.

Some leaves rustled up ahead. Amity hid behind her tree and peeked around the trunk. More rustling came from the undergrowth and the baby dragon jumped out and sprinted on. boars came crashing out of the bushed next, huffing and snorting their irritation.

Amity stared dumfounded, but quickly shook it of as she saw the baby dragon run in her direction.

Amity poked her head out a bit farther to get a better look at what was happening. Her body tensed up in anticipation as the dragon made his way closer to her tree. She wasn't thinking about what to do. Her body seemed to have come up with a plan before she did and Amity wasn't too sure if she was going to like it.

Once the baby dragon was about to pass her tree, Amity quickly and scooped him up. She then turned around and ran as fast as she could.

Amity could hear squeals and snorts behind her but she didn't dare look back. She didn't know this part of the forest and Amity did not want to risk falling again.

Amity's legs were aching. She hadn't rested that long and was beginning to feel the effects of running farther than what she's used to. Amity needed a safe place to rest and fast. She looked around for a place that might work, but there was no place to hide or cliffs to climb, and all the large trees made it hard to see what is around her.

Amity almost stopped to slap herself. The trees! Of course! Why didn't she think of that earlier? Amity looked for a good tree to climb. She spotted the perfect one.

The tree was nice and large. Its long branches went out in all direction and went pretty high as well.

Amity grabbed the lowest branch with one arm and hoisted the baby dragon on top of it with the other. She pulled herself up and gathered the dragon into her arms once more. Amity continued to climb to the tallest branches. The boars snorted, huffed, squealed, and kicked the ground angrily and surrounded the tree.

Amity reached a good place to sit and set the baby dragon down on the branch. She sighed and leaned against the trunk panting. She looked at the dragon staring at her in a slight bit of shock.

"You're just a load of trouble, ya know that right?" Amity puffed out.

* * *

**Sorry that the chapter is shorter than usual, it just seemed like a good place to stop. I hoped you liked it! R&R. You're amazing.  
**

**Oh, and speaking of amazing, have you guys seen the new Httyd 2 trailer yet? I bet mos of you have. I can hardly wait!  
**


End file.
